


All Our Dreams

by prince_amadala



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gladnis, Language?, M/M, Promptis - Freeform, Slow Burn, Very Cheesy, brotherhood era, gladio and noctis are roommates, prompto is a poor college kid who needs to make some extra cash, ramen shop au, roommate au, will add other tags if the rating changes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_amadala/pseuds/prince_amadala
Summary: Gladiolus decides to open a ramen shop. Well Noctis thought of it, but that topic is disputable between the two. Prompto, a starving college student, gets dragged into the fiasco by his new friend Noctis. And Yet they are still missing the most important key ingredient. Where do they find a chef?





	1. Ignis' Namesake

**Author's Note:**

> A Ramen shop au that my friend told me about and I kinda pondered about it too long, drew a comic, and now here I am writing a fic? I have an idea where I want this to go, but maybe it will change along the way. I am terrible at summaries, so it will change eventually! And actually I can't really write either? so yeah haha.  
> Anyway hope you enjoy.

It was quiet in the small dorm. The only sound was the soft hum of a mini refrigerator unit as it regulated its cool temperature. The figure of a body lay in the dark of the room, blankets concealing them underneath.  

This as Noctis would like to describe, was the perfect napping environment. Sure he had already awoken from his daily nap, but he didn’t want to arise from the perfectly wrapped cocoon he had made for himself. His mind stayed in this blissful in between of day dreaming and sleep; not too tired to sleep, but just enough that his heavy lids remained shut.

This moment lasted a good twenty minutes until heavy footsteps and the sound of jingling keys threatened to ruin it. Noct groaned inwardly and pulled the blankets over his head, pleading the Astrals to allow him to sleep just a little while longer. Of course they must have ignored this because the door flew open and the room was filled with light. 

“Rise and shine princess!” 

Noct chewed the inside of his cheek, deciding if he should complain or still pretend to be asleep. The intruder, not being satisfied with a response after a couple silent minutes, reached over and yanked the bundle of blankets, dragging the poor boy wrapped inside to the floor.

Noctis hit the ground with a groan, although the blankets cushioned his fall. He stayed still on the floor, helplessly tangled in his linen. He felt hands tug at the blankets again, this time unrolling him.

“You are such a royal pain in the ass, Noct”

 “…shut up”

Finally, Noctis blearily opened his eyes, doing this slowly to let his eyes adjust to the light in the room. The culprit of the malicious crime of waking the prince towered over him, hand reaching out in a truce. Noctis rolled his eyes, but took the hand nonetheless and let the bulking man hoist him up.

“What time is it?” Noct asked, yawning and stretching his arms above him once he was on his feet.

“Time for you to get the hell up” the man said, slapping a hand on Noct’s back, earning a grunt in return.

 “Yeah, yeah…what is your real reason for waking me up, Gladio?” Noct was nursing the shoulder blade from where Gladio had slapped him, rubbing it to alleviate the stinging pain.

“…are you serious, Noct?” 

The air grew stiff in the room and Noctis could feel his breath catching in the back of his throat. He knew something was amiss, but he couldn’t place it.

Gladio mumbled something about noct and his poor sleeping habits before he responded, “You have an audience with his majesty tonight.”

  _Oh shit…_ Noctis thought to himself as he ran a hand through his messy bed hair. He forgot all about his father’s birthday dinner. He had gotten so wrapped up on his first semester of college and all the stress that came with it that he had forgotten his own father’s birthday.

“damnit I forgot…” Noct groaned and tugged at his hair.

“You better get moving. We have to be there in half an hour and you still need to get dressed.” 

 Gladio was beyond done with this conversation. He would lecture Noct on the importance of promptness, but at this point he knew he would shoulder the blame for yet another one of the prince’s mishaps. 

 

***

 

They barely got to the restaurant on time, luckily for Noctis, Gladio had sped through the downtown district of Insomnia at a lightning speed. Once they walked inside they found Noct’s father in a reserved section in the far back of the restaurant, away from prying eyes. Regis was busy looking down at a menu, but as soon as they walked up, he looked up and smiled.

“Come Noctis, don’t be a stranger, sit.” 

_Yep just casual a conversation with the old man_ Noctis thought as he pulled up a chair opposite of his father and sat down.

Gladio stood, flanked on Noct’s right, looking away from them as they sat and exchanged salutations. 

“Gladiolus, I believe your father would be impressed with your capability to stand, but he is not here right now,” Regis motioned to the chair on Noct’s left, “please sit down as well.”

“Of course your majesty.”

“And as a birthday wish I ask that you call me Regis tonight.”

 Noctis looked at Gladio out of the corner of his eye, a small smirk on his lips. 

“Happy Birthday _Regis_ ” Noctis said, looking at his father with an impish grin on his face.

Regis’ eyes widened before he bowed his head letting out an honest chuckle. 

“I believe I was talking to Gladiolus, not you Noctis. I am still your father.” Regis replied, his own laughter mixing with his son’s.

“Alright, alright. Happy birthday, Dad.”

 

***

 

The three of them talked easily of things. Regis was very interested with Noct’s studies in college and the conversation gravitated around that topic. Noctis’ answers were short and clipped, not because he was irritable with his father, but because he would rather talk about something less stressful. Gladiolus chimed in occasionally, but was overall content watching the two banter. He observed how uncanny the similarities were between the father and son duo. They were like the present and future versions of the same person. Well looks wise at least, when it came to personality Noctis was more moody and he tended to say whatever came to mind, but perhaps that had to do with him being young.

 They all ordered and their food was brought to them in a short time, possibly due to the fact that the royal family was dining there. Any establishment would hope to impress the king and have all the bragging rights that came with that. The food was phenomenal and Regis even asked at the end of their meal if the chef responsible could come out so he could properly praise him. The waiter timidly nodded and scurried back to the kitchen. This time around they waited a good twenty minutes before another worker came. The bus boy bowed down to them and began collecting their dishes.

 “Might I ask why I have yet to see the chef who prepared our meal?” Regis asked, a little annoyance lacing his voice. Okay maybe he was more like Noctis than Gladio had thought.

 “I apologize your highness…” the man responds, bowing his head, “It was I, sir.”

“You? The bus boy?” Regis’ eyebrows went up in surprise and Noct even let out a surprised sound.

“Yes, but I believe I do not deserve any praise that you may thrust upon me. I was out of line preparing your meal. I ask for your forgiveness-“

“Are you fucking kidding ?” Noctis interrupted, looking shocked, “It was delicious ! Don’t  beat yourself up about it!”

The bus boy, balancing dishes on his arms, grimaced at the prince’s diction. “…I ask for your forgiveness on behalf of this establishment. Although I have no loyalty left to them.”

It was Gladio’s turn to voice his opinion, “What do you mean no loyalty? I’m sure this meal will be a great stepping stone in your career. Surely you are getting a promotion?” Sure Gladio was laying it on thick, but he couldn’t help it when the man was so attractive.

There was a pause as the bus boy collected the remainder of the dishes from the table and the three sat there expectantly waiting for a response.

“I was relieved of my position here.” He replied with no emotion in his voice, leaving the table without another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignis means fire in Latin and well he got fired, hence the chapter name. My poor bb was just trying his best.


	2. Late Night Musings

Laying in bed that night, Gladiolus stared at the ceiling above him. He focused on the little plastic glow-in-the-dark stars that were pinned to the ceiling. He couldn’t sleep unlike his roommate whose snores filled the room. Gladio couldn’t get over that night at the restaurant. Well to be more specific, he couldn’t get over that bus boy. That man was gorgeous. His ashen dirty blonde hair swept up in an absurd fashion, yet he somehow made it look amazing, the strong bridge of his nose that held up his spectacles and of course those beautiful green eyes that pierced right through him.  
_Damn he was fine_ , Gladio thought.  
Of course there were other things about last night’s encounter that kept him up. Why did the man get fired? Yeah he stepped out of line, but the food was better than anything he’s ever had there. Now the man was out of a job just because of that. Before they left, the king had a few words with the management, practically threatening a royal decree on their heads to bring back the mystery chef. Of course the fates were not kind because the owner said that the bus boy had left in such a hurry and promised not to ever set foot in the establishment again. The birthday dinner ended on a solemn note after that as Gladio and Noctis escorted the king to his chauffeur and said their goodbyes. When they ended back at their dorm, Noctis threw himself upon his bed, practically falling asleep on impact. Here lay Gladio, not able to keep his stupid thoughts at bay.  
_Will I ever see him again?_

***

The next few days of class went on at a dull boring pace. To make matters worse, Gladio was running low on drive and cash. Of course his family was well off, but not much of that was Gladio’s anymore. As a test, everything was always a test when dealing with Clarus, he decided it were best to let his son fend for himself. So here sat Gladio on the edge of his bed, favorite cup of noodles in one hand and his hair tied up in a messy bun as he searched online for any places hiring.

It was late, too late to be awake, yet Gladio was working on his second cup of whatever caffeinated sugary drink he bought at the convenient store on the corner. Noctis sat on his bed, his face illuminated in the darkness by the new video game that he just purchased. A long low growl came from Gladio’s side of the room as he shut his laptop in frustration.

“ugh…I can’t find anywhere that’s hiring.” Gladio growled into his cup of noodles, shoving a forkful in his mouth.“…so?” Noct answers nonchalantly, not looking up from the screen, “just ask your dad for money.”

“Unlike you, princess, I have to work for my food.” Gladio’s pinching the bridge of his nose now, annoyed at how spoiled the prince was.  
The music from the video game ceases to fill the room as Noct pauses the game. He is glaring at Gladio and game controller tightly grasped in his hand.

“ _Unlike you_ , I can’t choose what I want to do. Everything is set in stone for me,” Noct’s words are bitter and callous, the anger is not targeted at Gladio, but at the world itself.

“Hah, thats where you’re wrong, Noct. I still have to impress my old man. You could literally burp your damn abcs and your dad would be pleased.”

Noct is trying his hardest to keep his glare pointed at Gladio, but he ends up erupting in a fit of laughter.

“Are you fuckin’ kidding me ?! Burping my Abcs?”

Gladio lets out a chuckle and the mood is light. Noctis is curled up on his bed laughing.

“Gods Noct! Stop laughing I’m supposed to be pissed off at you!”

“You know you couldn’t be mad at me.” Noct teases, which earns the prince a pillow chucked at his head.

***

Its early in the morning the sun still having a few hours before it rises. Gladio and Noctis are sprawled out on the floor on top of a heap of blankets, pillows, and food wrappers. They are both breathlessly laughing about nothing and everything. Once their laughter truly dies down, Gladio speaks up, his tone serious.  
“…honestly, Noct…What the Hell am I going to do.” Gladio confesses. He has never let his walls down for anyone, yet he is too sleep deprived to think much of his actions. Any other time, Gladio would’ve remained tight lipped around Noctis. He wanted to remain a pillar to the prince, someone that he could look up to in a crisis. Yet here he was having his own and no one to look up to .

“don’t they say do what you love?”

“Who the hell says that?”

“fuck, Gladio. I dunno,” Noct props himself on his elbows and looks over at Gladio, “But they do have the right idea.”

“What do I even love?”

“Mm, well for starters you have an addiction to cup of noodles.”

“What am I supposed to do with that ?”

“I dunno? Sell ‘em maybe?”

Gladio picks up one of the empty cup of noodle containers and regards it as if it contains all the answers of the universe.

“Noct!” Gladio is sitting up suddenly and is grabbing the prince’s shoulders, shaking him like a rag doll, “Thats it! I’ll sell ramen!”

“Astrals, Gladio!” Noctis is pulling himself away and grumbling, all of a sudden regretting staying up late with Gladio and getting all philosophical, “ Its too early for this.”

“Thanks Noct, you’re the best!” The man is ruffling Noct’s hair and grabs his laptop.

“Yeah, yeah. I know” Noctis is yawning and laying back in their blanket nest as Gladio starts to devise his plan.

***

When Noctis wakes up the next morning he is shocked to see his friend still sitting in the same spot, fingers typing furiously on the keyboard.

“Gladio. Please tell me you actually went to sleep.” Noctis yawned, sitting up and stretching his arms to the ceiling.

“You were right, Noct! You were so right!”

Noct had never seen the other man so thrilled in his life, usually he was cool, laid back, but today he was like a new person.

“About what?” Noctis was laying back down, because he couldn’t help it, he was tired after last night.

“-About asking my dad for money. Well I mean its an investment really,” Gladio’s fingers stopped typing and he shut his laptop shut.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Noctis sat up again, his hands out in front of him as if he could pause the situation with that alone, “An investment?! From Clarus Amicitia?! For what?!”

Gladio was standing up now, freeing his hair from his bun and running a hand through his hair.

“For the ramen shop of course! C’mon Noct, don’t tell me you were sleep talking me.”

The prince was rushing to stand up now, blinking his eyes to clear his vision. “Gods, Gladio! Seriously? It was late, we were joking, remember?!”

“Noctis, I would love to continue this conversation, but I have to go get ready to meet my father.”

Gladio was already grabbing his toiletries to take with him to the dormitory bathroom.

“And if this does work out, it would be nice to have you working there as waiter. Your dad did mention that you could use some responsibility.”

“A waiter?!” Noct was following Gladio to the door, a million questions assaulting his groggy brain. “Wait! Gladio hold up-“

Noctis was cut off from the sound of the door slamming in his face. His eyes were wide in shock and he stood there trying to recall what the hell he had said the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably should be asleep instead of posting this. Anyway I apologize for any typos or anything unusual. I am half asleep lol.


	3. Mixed Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for being gone for so long! (I finally finished ffxv after putting it off for so long so yeah I need some of this fluff in my life right now lol) I actually had the draft of this chapter for weeks, but had yet to post it. Anyway expect more regular updates! also again sorry for my bad writing omg.

The next couple days went by and Noctis rarely saw his roommate. Gladio was practically MIA whenever Noct was at the dorm. He never considered him and Gladio best friends, but they were definitely close and not having him around was really dampening Noct’s spirits. Everything was school, studying, and that left him playing video games a lot. It just wasn’t the same without Gladio. 

 Sitting in a courtyard at the university, Noct waited for his next class to start. He had an hour to kill and he knew if he went back to his room, he would never go to that class. So there he sat pretending to be interested with something on his phone, yet he was actually watching the students nearby. He had memorized the faces of those who frequented the courtyard as he did. There was always this couple who ate lunch together under a big oak tree. There was also a young girl with long braids, her head stuck in a book, and of course Noct’s favorite, the photographer. He was cute and _that_ was an understatement. His light blonde hair was swept to the side in a messy, yet purposefully styled nest. He had freckles splayed across his pink face and the brightest blue eyes with dark circles underneath. Noctis was quite smitten with the young man, but he was content with just watching the man crouch down and take shots of about almost anything. 

 Noctis was caught up in a daydream about the boy when he felt a timid tap on his shoulder. 

 “ ‘scuse me?” 

 He looked up and was shocked to meet eyes with the blonde boy that he was just daydreaming about. There was a dust of pink across his cheeks and an awkward tug of his lips as if he was trying to offer a friendly smile. Noctis gave a small smile and the boy finally smiled fully.

 “…yeah?”

The blonde cleared his throat, “I uh was wonderin’ if ya wanted to…” he gulped and started again, this time his voice at the correct octave, “ I was wonderin’ if ya wanted to be a subject for a photo. I-It’s nothing creepy I promise! Its for a class I’m taking. I need a human subject…”

Noctis was honestly shocked. First off the boy sounded so cute, yet awkward. Also that the cute boy wanted him, to be his muse?! That was a lot. Did the guy know that he was the prince or was he honestly interested in his looks? Either way Noct was trying to push down the giddy thoughts, his heart racing.

“Sure I guess.” He answered with a cool tone which betrayed how he truly felt in that moment.

The blonde held out a hand and Noctis took it, feeling the clammy warmth from it as they shook hands. “The name’s Prompto, Prompto Argentum.”

“Noctis-“

“Yeah, I know…I hope its not rude to talk to you so informally your high-“

“Just Noctis.” He reluctantly let go of Prompto’s hand and looked away, focusing on the couple eating a couple yards away. He should’ve know that Prompto knew who he was, but he was surprised, no thrilled that he didn’t treat him like the prince for once.

“Ah okay, Noctis” Prompto’s smile was like sunshine, and damn Noctis was already addicted. “If I could just take you over to the fountain maybe? I think I have some ideas for a couple pics”

“Yeah sure.” Noctis looked back at Prompto and saw that he had out stretched a hand for him to take. He reached out and their hands connected again as the other man hoisted him up.

 

***

 

The next few weeks after that Noctis and Prompto became fast friends. They had a lot in common. One being that neither had any friends. They were always hanging out at Noct’s dorm, playing King’s Knight and eating junk food. Of course Prompto wasn’t lying when he asked Noctis to be his subject for his photography assignment. Every once in awhile Noct would be laughing or yelling at a video game and would see a flash out the corner of his eyes. He would blush feverishly and shove the camera away, but Prompto would just laugh and say that he already got the photo. 

One particular friday night found the two shoulder to shoulder sitting on Noct’s bed playing a feverish game of Mario Kart. Prompto was whooping a victory taunt as he barely passed Noct at the finish line of their last race, bringing the game to a close. 

 “Hah! I finally bested the ‘Mario Kart King!’” The blonde was definitely rubbing the victory in the losers face, “Okay! You definitely owe me!”

 Noctis tossed the controller in front of him and grumbled. He was enjoying his time with his new friend, but he wouldn’t lie and say that the defeat didn’t hurt.

 “Yeah, yeah. What do you want me to do?”

The two had turned Mario Kart into a twisted version of truth or dare after the first few races. The rules were simple; the winner was able to subject the loser to a truth or dare that they chose. Prompto had previously lost and Noctis had the poor boy drink a concoction of weird condiments. He felt bad afterwards when the blonde ran to the bathroom and emptied his stomach just from a small sip. Even so they kept this game up, the stakes high.

“hmmm…I think you should do something terrible considering you made me puke a couple hours ago.” Noctis swore he could see the gears cranking in that head of his. “How about _you_ prank call someone?” Prom’s voice lost any conviction as he even questioned how severe that dare was.

“A prank call?” Noctis was poking a judging finger at the blonde’s chest, “ C’mon thats even childish for you? Make it something better than that.”

Prompto grumbles and bumps his shoulder against Noct’s, his fingers mindlessly fiddling with the buttons on the controller. “Fine…how about you have to confess your _undying_ love to a random number in your contacts?”

“mm…okay, but if its Gladio, I’m totally letting you take the blame.” Noct leaned over to the foot of the bed to grab his phone.

“never met him, but I’m honestly terrified to be on his bad side from what you’ve told me about him.”

Noct just hummed a response as he opened the contact list on his phone. He didn’t have many friends, but he did have enough people he knew due to his royal status. It would be embarrassing trying to explain this if word got around to his father. He would never hear the end of it. 

“Okay, rules are simple Noct. Close your eyes- no peeking! And just tap on a number after…fives seconds!” Prompto sat across from Noctis, his legs folded underneath him. This was gonna be hilarious and he definitely had his phone ready to record.”Okay and…go!”

Noctis’ eyes were shut tightly as his finger decided his fate, he counted five seconds in his head and tapped the screen. The two sat still as the dial tone came from the phone speaker and then the world came to a screeching halt. A familiar ringtone, the chocobo song, filled the room. Prompto looked down at the device in his hand and saw a picture of Noct and himself come up on the screen. The prank doesn’t apply to him right? And even if it did, why was he so worried about it? It should be funny, right? Prompto didn’t dare look up at Noctis and instead swiped at his screen to answer the phone. 

It was strange, hearing Noct’s voice echoed to him over his phone speaker, “Hey…Prompto?”

The both didn’t look up and pretended as if they both weren’t sitting on his bed, the Mario Kart menu music in the background. 

“I uh wanted to tell you something…I-“ 

“-Noct this is…” Prompto tapped his screen to hang up and finally found the courage to look Noctis in the eye, “This is dumb, you don’t have to tell me. I gave you the prank and its not really fair.” He’s getting up now, shakily grabbing his belongings that were discarded about the room in a blind hurry. 

“Pr-prom ?! Where are you going?” Noct leaves his phone discarded on his bed as he chases after Prompto who is already at the door.

“I should go…its late,” Prom can barely make out Noct’s worried expression through his tear filled eyes, “Thanks I had fun-“

He opens the door and runs right into a wall of muscle and gasps in surprise.

“What the Hell is going on here?” Gladio’s voice is filled with concern as he sees the two.

“Ah sorry,” Prompto squeezes past Gladio and hurriedly runs down the hallway.

“Prom! Wait-!” Noct cant get past his roommate and now he’s being held still, hands firmly planted on his shoulders, “Gladio, let go of me!”

Noct’s voice cracks and he shrugs Gladio off of him, he runs out into the hallway, but Prompto is nowhere in sight. Sighing, he walks back into the room, throwing himself onto his bed.

Gladio shuts the door behind him as he enters and sits on his own bed. “Who the Hell was that and what the Hell just happened, Noct?”

“Nothing…” he growled into the blankets on his bed, his eyes stinging with tears, but he didn’t even understand why. Everything was so confusing and he just wanted his friend back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;o;


End file.
